


In the Midst of Flames

by AmareScribere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons and Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareScribere/pseuds/AmareScribere
Summary: Nagisa Shiota always struggled to stand his ground. Having been brought up with harsh treatment, he never could defend himself when he needed to. It should not have come as a surprise when Terasaka and his friends managed to coerce him into summoning a demon using an ancient ritual that was thought to have been lost to time. Now, with a brand new demon in tow, Nagisa has to adapt to life as it twists and turns like a roller coaster on steroids.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another demon au fanfiction. This is actually the first one I ever published. An edited version of the one I posted on Wattpad when I was a mere babe (15). This version is also currently being published on Wattpad, under the original title.
> 
> It was inspired by many other fics and animes, which is cringeworthy in my opinion, so I am doing my best to change some things to make it as original as it can be.

It was a blur; from the rotten walls to the creaking planks beneath his feet—his vision failed to function. As if droplets of water had fallen in his eyes, he felt irritation and, most of all, fear. His surroundings were but a blur; however, he knew deep down that, although it was quiet, there were others in the old shack with him.

Through the blur in his eyes, he made out the figures of his classmates: Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu. He noted that their figures stood frozen, paralyzed, around him.

“Guys?” Nagisa called out, and immediately noticed how heavy his tongue was. 

He swallowed the last bit of spit he had in his mouth and shimmied his wrist. It was held in Terasaka’s firm grip, and he did not doubt it would bruise fairly quickly. It was odd how his classmates remained in their paralyzed state, silent and seemingly harmless. Not even their breathing could be heard, except for his and…

Nagisa’s eyes darted to the fifth figure in the creaking shack, the only other one who was not stuck in time. Ice settled in his stomach, and he barely noticed when his vision cleared with a few rapid blinks. His breath hitched, and all the blood seemed to drain from his body.

_The demon…!_ He lost consciousness before, because he was coerced into performing a summoning ritual, and it had taken its toll on his soul. Terasaka had said it was a joke, to mess around, that it was harmless as long as he followed the directions in his book. 

Nagisa had never performed a summoning ritual. It was forbidden to do so unless a professional hunter, or an experienced teacher, was supervising.

His heart hammered painfully in his chest, stress and anxiety threatening to eat him whole. The demon stood but a few feet away and could reach Nagisa with no effort at all. He silently cursed, and shimmied his wrist again, this time with force. Yet, he was still trapped in his classmate’s grip.

In his struggle, he met eyes with the demon. They were sharp and pale, and it frightened him further than he already was. Its eyes seemed to glow, and it reminded Nagisa of molten lava. It dragged its eye up and down his trembling form, as if sizing him up.

Then, it took a step.

His body stiffened painfully, and all he could hear were his frantic heartbeats, and the creak of the floorboard as it was stepped on by the demon. Even when his eyes stung, and blurred with unshed tears, he remained stiff on the ground, on aching knees and trapped by his wrist.

It knelt before him and forced Nagisa to meet its golden eyes by harshly grabbing and pulling his chin upward. The action had made him choke on a sob, not because it hurt, but because it had walked out of the pentagram as if it was nothing. 

Just how powerful is it?

Red strands of hair fell over its eyes, slightly obscuring their rich, golden color. Through his fear, he noted how calculating the demon’s gaze was. It reminded Nagisa of Professor Karasuma’s P.E. lesson: remain alert, because no matter how a demon behaves, whether childish or seemingly harmless, it is always analyzing its prey. 

Suddenly, the demon dropped his chin, as if Nagisa’s skin had burned him. The golden-eyed demon stared down at him after it stood up from the floor, a haughty expression on its human-like face.

“How revolting humans are,” it said in a honeyed tone, which betrayed its expression. “The only thing they’re good for is providing a good meal.”

… Meal? Nagisa could barely keep up with what the demon was saying, because his attention was focused on all the possible dangers that could ensue if he didn’t get out of there fast.

“I can't wait to devour it,” it purred, in the same honeyed tone as before. It was almost alluring, how sweet it sounded. Something screamed at him, though, from the back of his head, to block the voice out.

Nagisa processed its words, and before he could stop himself, he blurted, “What?” And boy, did that come as a surprise. He managed to speak through his teary eyes and tight throat.

The demon smiled at him. It wore the type of smile that a person gave another when they were amused. 

“Why—your soul, of course.”

Despite its polite tone, laced with amusement, it still caused shivers to run up Nagisa’s spine. He cursed himself, for not rushing home like he was supposed to, for remaining after school to study and delay his arrival at home… he regretted ever following Terasaka and his friends into the shack despite his gut telling him to run in the opposite direction. 

He regretted allowing himself to be so weak as to be coerced into summoning a demon—an actual demon!

Nagisa clenched his jaw and cowered before the creature of hell. His wrist ached to the point where he could barely feel it anymore; his wrist had gone numb from the lack of circulation. Blue locks fell over his eyes, hiding his tears as they fell freely. Even in situations like these… he was helpless.

But… What else was new?


	2. Endeavor

Nagisa cried, “Wait, let me go…! Someone help!”

The demon ignored his plea, despite it being loud and shrill, and dragged him out of the school's shack. Its grip on his arm was firm, and tight, and it hurt. It hurt more than the grip his paralyzed classmate had on him. Earlier, the red demon had aided his wrist by yanking it out of Terasaka’s grip. He felt the relief of his circulation regulating for less than five seconds, before the demon wrapped his hand around his slender arm, tightly, and proceeded to pull him out.

The worst part was that Nagisa had no means of defending himself. All of his weapons, designed to harm creatures of hell, were in his locker. Inside the Old Campus.

He was led deep within the forest, far away from the school, and away from anyone who could have been in close proximity. He tried desperately to escape, digging his heels in the dirt to slow the demon down. The fear of dying at the hands of a demon, of being a demon’s meal, kept him from allowing himself to be taken easily.

He was almost proud of the annoyed look the demon sent him, but the feeling was squashed down by his desperation. He thrashed violently, pulling, and even kicking at the thing, hoping for it to release him and he could run for help, or his weapons.

Though, suddenly, his feet were off the ground. He gasped and yelped when his body was lifted into the air, without much effort at all, and smashed to the ground. The air was knocked out of his lungs, and he spent a solid minute just gasping for some much needed air. The pain he experienced when his head smashed against a small rock paled in comparison to his airway being blocked. It felt like hours had passed when he could finally suck some oxygen in.

The demon pinned his wrists above his head, cutting off the accessibility of his arms, and he sat on his pelvis, it became difficult to breathe once more. It grinned, although it was sharp and definitely not amused, and leaned forward until its nose almost touched Nagisa’s.

“Struggling won't get you out of this, dickhead.”

Nagisa saw red, and it was not the demon’s hair. “Fuck you.”

Its mouth formed an O as its eyes widened. “Woah there.” It cracked into another grin. “That’s what I like to hear—tell me more.”

His body shivered against his will… He was frightened, angered, desperate, and… and the demon was sitting on… He would not give him the satisfaction, though, and remained silent.

Nagisa cried out before his mind could comprehend what was happening. The evil creature dug its teeth in the skin of his shoulder, after yanking down his vest and shirt. He thrashed once more, trying to set himself free, and to get away from the pain of being bit into.

It licked its lips as it pulled away from him, blood smeared on its chin. Terror is what Nagisa felt, especially after hearing it moan as if his blood was the best thing it ever tasted. “No doubt, your soul must taste exquisite, if your blood tastes like this.”

He trembled, and tears fell from his eyes. Is this it? He blinked away tears, even though they kept coming. Is this where I die?

The demon cupped his cheek, surprisingly gentle. “Your soul…” he started, gazing deep into Nagisa’s eyes, “…is mine.”

He never noticed when his body had given up, or when he lost the motivation to keep fighting. His body went limp in defeat, and he accepted it at last. This is where he dies. How pitiful.

“Be my guest,” the words escaped his lips before he could stop them. What was the point, anyway?

Maybe... if it all ended here, he could finally be free from his troubles. No more coercion, no more trying to kill Korosensei, and no more mother. Maybe… just maybe, everything will stop at a standstill for once.

He won’t go to heaven, or hell, but into a demon’s stomach. He will not feel pain or pleasure, just nothing.

Perhaps feeling nothing is better than having ever felt at all.

He closed his eyes, awaiting his end…

He waited for the demon to finish him off…

… Blinking one eye open, he stared at the demon. Immediately, he caught sight of the grim expression that crossed its features. It was out of his control when he grew wary again and attempted to wiggle his way out of its grip on his wrists.

He… was still waiting, yet… nothing happened. And then, his wrists were freed.

And Nagisa could only stare in horrified awe as the demon lifted himself off his body, easing the pressure he had on Nagisa’s crotch, and glared down at him with disdain.

“I can't devour your soul.”

Nagisa thought he misheard. “C- come again?”

The red demon rolled its eyes, turning his face the other way. “You heard me. You're in luck, little human. You get to live another day.”

_… Huh?_


	3. Bound

Sitting up, Nagisa stared in confusion. 

His body was exhausted. All of the fear and adrenaline no longer clouded his senses, and all that was left was the aftermath. “You're not going to devour my soul?” he managed to ask, voice as steady as it could be, considering everything. 

Pale eyes met his own. “Nope,” he popped the P, and then sighed. “You’re stuck with me until I fulfill your deepest, darkest desire.”

It moved towards him, but a ringing sound broke and made him stop. To Nagisa, though, the sound brought forth apprehension. He sighed softly, calming himself enough to answer the call, and took out his phone from his pocket. He ignored the little crack on the screen, no doubt caused by his earlier thrashing.

“H- hello?” He pursed his lips together. He had stuttered. As his phone was pressed against his ear, he warily stared at the demon, carefully watching for any sudden movements.

_“Nagisa, sweetheart, where are you? You were supposed to be home three hours ago, dinner isn't going to eat itself.”_

His mother’s voice caused his body to tense up, though not as much as the demon had, for obvious reasons. The demon shot him a questioning look, a curious little glint in its inhuman eyes. Still, Nagisa averted his eyes for a second, to get a quick glance at the sky.

The sun was barely over the horizon.

“Y-yes mother. I'm actually on my way home right now.” He breathed in, silently. “I got caught up doing a group assignment. I forgot to call you… I'm sorry.”

He heard a ‘tsk.’ _“Oh, dear, don’t you know how worried I get? One of these days, I’ll die from stress. Hurry up and get here.”_

“Of course, ... I’ll be home in no time.”

He hung up the phone, somehow feeling even colder, even more afraid, than he had felt when he believed with his heart that his soul was about to be devoured. He swallowed thickly and looked over at the red haired demon that was looking right back at him with amusement.

He suddenly felt defensive. “What?”

“I believe you're the first human I've met that has turned as pale as a ghost just by talking to his mom. That’s just sad.”

Nagisa felt a jab in his heart. He looked away. “You know nothing.” He shakily pulled himself up from the ground, fighting to stay on his feet. He eyed the demon, still, since his distrust was not weaker than his curiosity. “You… said you were contracted to me?”

The demon hummed in confirmation. “And you know how contracts work, I suppose?”

Fortunately, he had the basic knowledge trapped in his noggin. Korosensei made sure E Class remembered the basics, but… “Smaller demons are easier to hide than, um…” he gestured toward the demon’s form, “You know… and mother can’t know…”

The things that she’d do if she found out…

And what do you know, the demon cracked a smile.

The thing with being contracted to a demon, according to the demon teacher, Korosensei, himself, is that the demon and its contractor could not be apart from the other for too long. In terms of traveling separately, it was entirely possible and had no cons whatsoever, but, if the demon wished to get rid of its contractor, or the contractor wished to get rid of his demon, the spiritual chains binding the contractor and the demon’s souls together would drain the beings in the contract until both perished.

Nagisa did not wish to be near the demon.

And if they really were contracted… then he could not be too far from it, without risking a backlash.

Another thing that Korosensei had mentioned… was that a basic demon would be small in size, yet this one was not small at all.  
Perhaps he made a mistake in the ritual?

Nagisa turned around just as the demon said, “I can shrink. What’s your least favorite animal?”

The question startled him, because it was random and not related to shrinking or fixing the you-must-follow-me-around issue. “What does that have—”

“Just answer the damn question.”

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows, the corners of his lips curling down. “Cats. They’re two-faced and ungrateful.”

It laughed. The demon threw his head back and laughed. And it’s not the fact that a demon was cackling in front of him that unsettled him… no, it’s the fact that his laugh was so human—

He did not allow himself to finish that line of thought.

“Ah.” The demon sighed when he ceased his laughter and lifted his left hand. “Two-faced and ungrateful. I’ll remember that.”

The red haired demon snapped its fingers, and the sound was so loud in the silent woods that Nagisa flinched and, coincidentally, blinked.

As soon as his eyes opened, the demon was gone. He looked around and over his shoulder but there was no trace of it. Did it decide to leave?

_“Hey, there.”_

A voice. Where did the voice come from?

Suddenly, he looked down and was shocked at what he saw. “What the heck?!”

A cat.

A cat with fur so red, it may have just rivaled the demon’s hair, sat on the ground, looking up at him with laughing eyes.

It meowed.

Then, it clicked. Nagisa bent down and sat on his knees in front of the red cat. “Demon?”

The cat responded by pressing its paw on his nose.

_“Yep, it's me. Does mother dearest have a thing against cats?”_

He stifled a laugh, which caught him by surprise. How is it that he is hardly afraid of it anymore, when it threatened to end his life?

It really did turn into his least favorite animal out of spite… what if Nagisa had said he disliked mice? Or pigs?

He shook his head, heart feeling lighter. “Mother likes cats.”

The cat nodded. “Right—let’s go, then.”


	4. Fear

Nagisa entered his home “I'm home! Sorry for being late!”

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. She must have been in her bedroom, at the time. Sneaking in and not alerting his mother of his presence would have caused even more trouble, so he alerted his arrival as soon as he locked the front door. Soon enough, mother was in sight. The look on her face made Nagisa gulp, clutching the demon cat closer to his chest, as if it could protect him from his mother’s wrath.

“You're late.”

Her voice… sounded worse than it did in the phone call.

“S-Sorry... I was—”

Suddenly, his cheek stung painfully. The shock was enough to make him still. She had slapped him.

“Don't give me some petty excuse, Nagisa. Who do you think you are, to be talking back at me when I’m speaking? I'm your mother.”

Nagisa knew what was to follow; therefore, he remained silent.

“I work my ass off for you, and how do you repay me? By staying at some friend's house, fooling around?”

Mother's face expressed nothing but pure rage. She shouted, belittled him, and got too close for comfort. When he saw her raise a hand, his heart practically stopped. He backed away swiftly, trying hard not to squeeze the cat in his arms, which was difficult because he was tense all over. When his back touched the wall, he felt trapped.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, you useless child. You can’t follow some simple rules, can’t you? Useless and without wit. A mistake is what you are!” Her words were from rage, he knew that, but every time a new word rolled off her tongue, a knife pierced his skin, cutting deeper and deeper than the last. The ice in his stomach melted, leaving nothing but a raging inferno.

He felt nauseous.

“You should disappear off the face of the earth. Maybe then you’d be doing something right, for once.”

He flinched.

Then, her voice became nothing but a whisper. “Giving birth to you was a mistake.”

Nagisa held back his tears. If he cried… it would cause mother to belittle him further.

The cat in his arms hissed. Mother snapped out of her crazed state just as her hand was about to contact his face. He trembled from where he stood, his head turned away from her with his eyes closed shut. He struggled to hold back tears that were just begging to fall.

“Is that a cat?” Mother asked in disbelief, her voice sounding more human than before. “… Where did you get him?”

Nagisa watched as her features returned to normal. She smiled, then, and looked up at him. The hand that would have slapped him cupped his cheek, gently.

“It looks like you’re good for something, after all.”

That hurt the most. When she said things like that when rage did not cloud her judgment.

“I wonder if he's hungry? I think I have some leftover food in the kitchen,” she mumbled to herself. “Oh! That's right, Nagisa, your food is in the microwave. I think I'll go out later to the supermarket to buy some cat supplies. We are keeping the cat.”

He managed a nod, although shakily. Mother attempted to pet the cat, but it hissed again and clawed at her hand. Nagisa tensed again, because, what if she got mad again?  
But distanced herself, and walked into the hallway, likely heading to her room. Safe. I'm safe. Who knows what would've happened if she hadn't gotten distracted…

_“Your mom is a bitch,”_ the demon cat said... inside his head?

“How are you doing that?”

_“It's called telepathy, stupid. Now get your food and lock yourself in your room. Mother dearest is not dear.”_

Nagisa had no energy to respond. And he did not feel hunger, anyway. He placed the demon cat on the floor and allowed it to become accustomed to the prison it was going to stay at until the contract expired. Speaking of which… he had no idea when that would happen. He’d need to review his notes.

Nagisa packed up his dinner in a bento box, deciding to take it to school for lunch the next day.

He sighed when the demon stood on its hind legs and clawed at his pants with its front paws.

_“You did the opposite of what I told you,”_ it remarked.

“I’m not hungry,” he said, and he left it at that.

When he entered his room, the cat following close behind, he immediately locked the door. Only then did he feel his shoulders sag and the rest of his body sink. He slumped to the floor, back against the door, and brought his knees to his chest, burying his face in them. Mother was furious. He did not even realize just how much he was shaking until the demon pointed it out.

“If you were a blender, you'd make the shakiest of shakes.”

The demon was back to its 'human' form and was now sitting next to him. Nagisa could feel it beside him.

Nagisa tried to understand its humor, but it was difficult to do so. “That… that doesn’t…” make sense.

"Maybe not, but damn, stop shaking."

He wanted to. He really did. He wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing as tight as he could, hoping that maybe, just maybe that would comfort him. “I- I’m trying…”

It did not respond to his frustration with words. It leaned close, to the point where it invaded his personal space. He would have moved away, put some distance between them, but... he found himself leaning into its warmth. The demon was unbelievably warm… and Nagisa was just so damn cold, and…

His body felt heavy, and even the clothes he wore felt like they are actually made of weights rather than fabric. It was now that he realized just how tired he was. He shouldn't be letting his guard down around the demon, he really shouldn’t. But he was doing just that. Leaning on its shoulder as if it were a pillow and closing his eyes to ease the sting of fresh tears.

It said something, but Nagisa’s mind was too tired and muddled to make any semblance of a sense of its words. He even failed to recall how exactly he had gotten into his bed. Nagisa lifted his head from the pillow, a confused frown marring his features. He turned his head, just a little bit, and his eyes clashed with a pair of beautiful golden irises.

He must have been exhausted, to have called a demon’s eyes beautiful.

Nagisa stared for a long time, and it seemed to not mind him doing so.

“I never got your name,” he slurred, and the demon blinked.

“Didn’t think you were interested in knowing.”

Nagisa wasn’t… but it seemed right to know. He waited for a response, and after a long minute, he finally got one.

“Karma—my name is Karma.”

He nodded and closed his eyes, lowering his head back onto the pillow, and sighed as relief washed over him.


	5. Exposure

It's been approximately two weeks and two days since the incident that occurred with the summoning. Nagisa had learned his lesson the last time and did not allow Terasaka or any of his friends to get too close.

The one time they did get close, Nagisa remained tight-lipped. His classmates were confused, since they simultaneously remembered nothing about that day, except, of course, the fact that they had talked him into doing something he did not want to do.

Muramatsu had apologized as soon as Terasaka walked away, and Yoshida could barely hold his gaze as he did the same. Nagisa, despite being overly forgiving most of the time, could not seem to forgive this incident. Much less forget. Now, every time he saw Terasaka, who did not even dare apologize, he had the strong urge to punch him square in the face.

Nagisa couldn't seem to get rid of the image of his classmates paralyzed, unable to utter a single sound.

Anger coursed through his veins, but at the same time, fear and apprehension coursed as well. He did something that could get him expelled, should any of his professors find out. His first summoning was supposed to take place during second term... after he had taken the exam to prove he was capable of handling a demon of his own. Yet, it was barely May and now he had a little demon popping up in places he shouldn't be.

Nagisa sat on the grass, watching as Isogai sparred with Maehara. Their grunts could be heard from the little hill he currently sat on, and he could tell how much they were improving with each day they trained. Of course, they were nowhere near as good as Professor Karasuma. The guy was a legend, after all. But they were getting there.

Plus, it was only the beginning of their first year in senior high. They still had a long way to go before they could graduate as trained hunters.

"Nagisa kun." Kayano walked up to him, her usual smile plastered onto her face. Nagisa smiled back. "May I sit?"

Kayano was probably his closest friend next to Sugino. Her presence would instantly calm him down, and her smile always made him feel warm. So, he nodded quickly as his smile widened. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

She sat beside him and watched as Maehara attempted to throw Isogai over his shoulder, but only managed to awkwardly struggle to even lift him. Those who were watching along with them giggled at his silliness. Professor K, Nagisa noted, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kayano, when Professor K separated the two boys and was now currently scolding Maehara.

His lips parted, and his head naturally tilted to the side. "What's up?"

She looked at him for a moment before she grinned sheepishly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry—It's just that you've been a little distant lately. Are you doing okay?"

The question threw him off. It even made his stomach coil unpleasantly. Quickly, he shook off the feeling and forced himself to smile.

"I'm okay. I've just had a lot on my mind."

A look of understanding crossed her delicate features. "If you need anything—" She did not get to finish her sentence, because the next thing he knew, Maehara was flying in their direction.

Call it instinct, but Nagisa responded faster than he thought he would. He got himself out of the way and threw himself toward the far side of the hill, tackling Kayano down with him. Her yelp reached his ears, and as they rolled down the small hill, he secured her head with his arms.

Then, he found himself staring at the clear, blue sky above... in a daze. He was aware of his friend beside him, mirroring his position and action. Then, Nagisa allowed himself to groan in pain, though it was a mere ache than full-blown agony.

From afar, he heard Isogai apologizing excessively, while Maehara lied on the ground, stunned, where Nagisa and Kayano previously sat at.

That must've been some impressive arm strength... to launch Maehara off like that.

"That was not fun..." groaned Kayano.

"Damn right it wasn't..." he squeezed his eyes shut.

Nagisa sighed and stood from the ground, dusting off the dirt and grass that had stuck to his clothing. He helped Kayano to her feet.

Professor K came up to the previously fallen duo and asked if they were alright, and when they both responded that they were okay, he told them to leave for their next period.

He glanced at her just as she did the same. "Let's go or we'll be late," he said, turning in the direction of the Old Campus.

"I'm going with the girls—see you inside?"

Nagisa nodded with a faint smile. Though, as soon as she turned around, his smile dropped, and his eyes darted to the woods. It was faint, but he caught a quick flash of red fur. No doubt, Karma's in the area. He swallowed thickly, waited until he was one of the last ones outside, and went to the bush where the cat had hidden.

He knelt down and moved some branches. The demon cat just looked at him when he finally uncovered his hiding spot.

... _"What?"_ said the demon, flicking an ear. _"Haven't you ever been taught that it is rude to stare?"_

He sighed heavily. "Obviously, but, Karma kun, you are not supposed to be around here. Do you have any idea of what could happen to you if any of my teachers saw you? They're professional demon hunters. You're in a danger zone..."

But the demon cat licked its paw, indifferent. _"If I wanted to be caught, I would have."_

He suppressed another sigh, this time it leaned more toward a whine. "Stay out of sight, please. I need to get to class before anyone notices I'm gone."

_"You're leaving already?"_ the demon whined, now stretching its paws until its nails scraped against the cuffs of Nagisa's pants.

He resisted the strong urge to pet its head. Least favored animal or not, fur was fur, and it was basic human instinct to reach out to have a feel. Nagisa couldn't forget that this cat was not a pet, but a creature from hell.

But... it was impossible to see it as anything but a pet! Especially now that it was attached to his leg similar to how a koala attached to its tree!

"Let go..." He sighed. The demon had yet to release him.

_"Feed me before you go..."_

Before Nagisa could answer, though, a voice spoke from behind him, successfully freezing Nagisa's entire self.

"Nagisa kun?"

Nagisa had never been more terrified of hearing Korosensei's voice.


End file.
